


The day a mute meet a blind

by ella7171



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blind!Josh, Fluff(?), M/M, Mute!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella7171/pseuds/ella7171
Summary: Tyler could feel himself getting chills all over his body and that was the only reason he looked up, he was being watched. He scanned the coffee shop until he found his watcher. The man, or boy Tyler couldn’t really see from the distance, had sunglasses on and was staring right at him, almost through him. Tyler couldn’t stop himself from frowning.- Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I'm from Sweden and this is one of my first one-shots. I probably used Tyler's name too much also. :)





	

Tyler was sitting inside of a little coffee shop minding his own business. He had got an assignment in his literature class to write an essay about somebody who was special to him. The problem was that Tyler didn’t speak enough to have someone who was important to him, well Tyler didn’t speak at all. Tyler was in a car accident and a piece of glass from the car window slashed his vocal cord and because of that Tyler had been mute from the age of four.

Tyler hadn’t realised how dark it was until he looked up from his blank document, He didn’t look up because of the lack of typing or that his coffee was finished. He didn’t even look up because of the lack of people. No, he looked up because he felt watched. Tyler could feel himself getting chills all over his body and that was the only reason he looked up, he was being watched. He scanned the coffee shop until he found his watcher. The man, or boy Tyler couldn’t really see from the distance, had sunglasses on and was staring right at him, almost through him. Tyler couldn’t stop himself from frowning.

It wasn’t even dark so why did he have sunglasses on?

Tyler picked up his small whiteboard from his backpack and took out a red marker, his favorite marker. He scribbled down a short sentence before making his way to the man’s table. He felt his anxiety build up. What if the guy thought he was weird since he didn’t speak?

When he stood in front of the guy Tyler picked up the whiteboard and waited for a reaction, but the man just kept looking forward. Tyler started to become irritated, the guy didn’t even acknowledge him.

“Hey man, um... whiteboard boy?” a voice from behind him said. Tyler jumped at the voice and spun around. A man with a rather large forehead and brown eyes stood there. Tyler signed yes, before releasing the man probably didn’t understand sign language. Instead, he nodded.

“He’s blind, that’s why he’s staring.” The brown eyed boy smirked at him. Tyler made a face of horror before, in panic, signing I’m so sorry time after time. The brown eyed boy just smiled and shacked his head. Tyler, once again embarrassed that he forget the boy didn’t know sign language, stopped signing and just scratched his neck from nervous habit.

“Brendon? Who are you talking to?” The boy at the table said in distress. His head went from side to side trying to find Brendon.  
“ I’m talking to a boy who went up to you. He thought you were staring at him. HIs name is ...” said Brendon before making a side glance at Tyler. Tyler wrote down his name and before showing it to Brendon. “Tyler”. Josh hummed in response.  
“Why do you answer? Can’t... Tyler speak for himself?”   
“Well, um... He’s mute.” Brendon said and looked at Tyler, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Brendon, you can go now if you want”. Josh said and smiled at, what he assumed was Brendon, the clock.  
“But how would you guys talk? Like, really Jos-”  
“Please leave”.  
“Whatever”, Brendon said and put his hands in his pocket and sat in another booth.  
A painfully long silence happened before anyone talked or wrote. Then Josh broke the silence.  
“Give me your hands.” Tyler was shocked. He barely knew the guy and all of a sudden he wanted to hold his hands. “I know sign language, I wasn’t always blind you know..” After thinking for a while Tyler put his hands in Josh’s. Tyler had a funny feeling in his stomach, it felt like their hands were made for each other. Josh smiled and used Tyler’s hands to locate his face so he knew where he should speak.

“Hey Tyler, I’m Josh.” Hearing what Josh said, Tyler smiled and signed:  
“Sick! I’m Tyler.” Upon hearing Tyler saying Sick, Josh burst out laughing and Tyler thought that was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.  
“Sick as frick”.

It wasn’t until the shouts of the bartender were heard that they realised they talked for two hours. Tyler had learned so much about Josh that he forgot the time. Tyler looked out. Tyler looked up at Josh’s face. Tyler couldn’t help but feel like he finally had someone to write about. He could write about the pink haired boy who liked to compliment his eyes, even though he couldn’t see them, and who liked to hold hands so he could understand Tyler. He could write about the boy whose hands fits perfectly with his and who could talk for days about music.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
